Kuguchar
Kuguchar (ang. Kneazle) — magiczne zwierzę; podobne do kota. Kuguchary wywodzą się z Wielkiej Brytanii, ale obecnie można je spotkać na całym świecie. Jednym z pół kugucharów, które poznajemy w serii książek o Harrym Potterze, jest Krzywołap. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w trzeciej części cyklu, kiedy Hermiona Granger za pieniądze od rodziców na urodziny postanowiła kupić sobie w sklepie zoologicznym na ulicy Pokątnej zwierzę. Krzywołap odegrał w tej książce istotną rolę, jako że zaprzyjaźnił się i pomagał tytułowemu więźniowi Azkabanu, Syriuszowi Blackowi, który dzięki zwierzęciu dostał się do wieży Gryffindoru. Newton i Porpentyna Skamander mieli trzy kuguchary, które umilały im emeryturę. Zwały się Pacek, Walek i Hopek. Abel Treetops twierdził, iż opanował metodę oswajania Wampusów w taki sposób, by móc wykorzystywać zwierzęta jako strażników czarodziejskich domów''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć'' . Został zdemaskowany na oszustwie, kiedy to członkowie MACUSY zorganizowała nalot na jego dom, przyłapując go podczas rzucania zaklęcia Engorgio na kuguchary. Natura Wygląd i charakterystyka Kuguchar przypomina dużego, perskiego kota. Ma nakrapiane, cętkowane albo łaciate futro, olbrzymie uszy i ogon zakończony pędzelkiem jak u lwa. Kuguchar jest inteligentny, niezależny i czasem agresywny, ale jeśli spodoba mu się jakaś czarownica lub czarodziej, może być wspaniałym zwierzątkiem domowym. Ma niezwykłą zdolność wykrywania przykrych i podejrzanych osobników, potrafi też doprowadzić do domu swojego właściciela, jeśli ten zabłądzi. Rozmnażanie Samica kuguchara rodzi do ośmiu młodych w jednym miocie. Kuguchary mogą krzyżować się ze zwykłymi kotami domowymi. Klasyfikacja Ministerstwa Magii Ministerstwo Magii zaklasyfikowało kuguchara jako zwierzę kategorii XXX, czyli Odpowiedzialny czarodziej powinien dać sobie radę. Oprócz tego czarodziej musi mieć licencję na posiadanie kuguchara, gdyż nietypowy wygląd tego stworzenia może wzbudzić zainteresowanie mugoli. Znane kuguchary Kuguchary * Pacek – jeden z trzech kugucharów Newtona Skamandera. * Walek – jeden z trzech kugucharów Newtona Skamandera. * Hopek – jeden z trzech kugucharów Newtona Skamandera. Prawdopodobne półkuguchary * Krzywołap – kot należący do Hermiony Granger. * Pazurek – kot należący do pani Arabelli Figg. * Maleństwo – kot należący do pani Arabelli Figg. * Czubatek – kot należący do pani Arabelli Figg. * Śnieżka – kot należący do pani Arabelli Figg. Ciekawostki * Biorąc pod uwagę, że Arabella Figg była charłakiem, który służył jako łącznik między światem czarodziejów i mugoli, mając dostęp do magicznych przedmiotów oraz stworzeń, a także możliwość krzyżowania zwykłych kotów z kugucharamiOficjalna strona J.K. Rowling , nie jest wykluczone, że należące do niej koty były półkugucharami. * Wąsy kuguchara wykorzystywane były jako rdzenie różdżek. Galeria Filmy = Krzywołap.jpg|Krzywołap - przykład półkuguchara Kuguchar2-zdjątko.png |-| Sztuka = Kuguchar w grze Wizards Unite.png|Kuguchar w grze Harry Potter: Wizards Unite Kuguchar i Wsiąkiewka - ilustracje Olivii Lomenech Gill.jpg|Kuguchar i Wsiąkiewka na jednej z ilustracji Olivii Lomenech Gill |-| Parki rozrywki = Kuguchar w Orlando.jpg|Kuguchar w parku rozrywki w Orlando Kuguchar3-zdjątko.png Występowanie * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Dimensions * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World * Oficjalna strona J.K. Rowling * Pottermore en:Kneazle es:Kneazle fi:Gäätä fr:Fléreur pt-br:Amasso ru:Жмыр Kategoria:Koty